Do You Remember
by VelvetDecoy
Summary: Lucy is a noble girl, rich, beautiful and yet, her father scaring her. She's like a beautiful bird in a golden cage. Her sadness was unbearable until finally, her new butler made her forget everything. She made her heart shiver with nothing more than love. This person is none other than Erza Scarlet.
1. Chapter 1

The room was still dark and the night was making the bedroom colder than it used to be. Even her blue blanket couldn't make her feel any better.

 _"_ _Just_ _like_ _her_ _actual_ _life_ _"_ she thought. _"_ _I'm_ _tired_ _of_ _living like_ _this_ _."_

Throwing her clothes while undressing herself isn't really what a noble girl would do and she knew it. She knew it but didn't care. No one have the right to enter in her bedroom anyway so why would she bother?

 _01:14_ _a_ _._ _m_

She slowly put her pocket watch down on her nightstand again after she looked at it thinking about the one who offered it to her.

This person so precious to her heart who gave her a reason to be.

She still remember as if it was yesterday.

 _The emotion of insecurity she was wearing, the fact that she never dared to look at Lucy in her eyes or even simply talk to her... Everything made things between them so awkward this day._

 _While_ _a_ _ridiculous_ _big_ _party_ _in_ _the_ _mansion_ _were_ _still_ _on_ _for her,_ _Lucy_ _didn't_ _have_ _anyone_ _to_ _talk_ _with_ _._ _Everything was just to let everyone know how rich they were. That was just like her dad._ _Every_ _years_ _..._ _Years_ _after_ _years_ _,_ _this_ _days_ _was_ _the_ _most_ _boring_ _and_ _bothersome_ _one_ _but_ _not_ _now_ _anymore._

 _She was_ _here_ _._ _This_ _woman_ _standing proudly in her_ _butler_ _uniform_ _with_ _long_ _scarlet_ _hair_ _around_ _her_ _back._ _Lucy_ _was_ _under_ _her_ _charms_ _and_ _she_ _wouldn't_ _be_ _surprise_ _if_ _she was_ _as_ _well_ _._ _Even_ _if_ _she_ _was_ _playing_ _the_ _cold_ _girl_ _,_ _she_ _wasn't_ _hard_ _to_ _read_ _with_ _her_ _blushing_ _cheek_ _when_ _their_ _eyes_ _met_ _._

 _They_ _both_ _knew_ _in_ _the_ _way_ _and_ _that's_ _why_ _they_ _hardly_ _talked_ _to_ _each other_ _._

 _But_ _when_ _the_ _midnight_ _came_ _and_ _the_ _party_ _was_ _finally_ _over_ _,_ _she_ _was_ _there_ _._ _Waiting_ _for_ _Lucy_ _not_ _too_ _far_ _from_ _her_ _bedroom's_ _door_ _a_ _bouquet_ _of_ _flowers_ _in_ _hands_ _._

 _Lucy_ _whispered_ _her_ _name_ _"_ _Erza_ _?"_ _blushing_ _a_ _little_ _and_ _the_ _tallest_ _girl_ _turned_ _around_ _with_ _a_ _little_ _smile apparently_ _happy_ _to_ _finally_ _offering_ _her_ _the_ _bouquet_ _._ _Inside_ _if_ _it_ _were_ _a_ _little_ _box_ _._ _Surely_ _her_ _birthday_ _present_ _._

 _"I was thinking that calling me by my name was forbidden" she smile. "But I like it when you call me this way instead of Scarlet._ _"_

 _Her_ _French_ _accent_ _made_ _Lucy_ _blush_ _even_ _more_ _._

 _ _"__ _ _Happy__ __birthday__ __mademoiselle__ _ _"__

 _Trying_ _to_ _answer_ _to_ _Erza_ _in_ _a_ _way_ _or_ _another_ _,_ _nothing_ _wanted_ _to_ _come_ _out_ _of_ _her_ _throat_ _. And_ _worst_ _than_ _that_ _,_ _her_ _hand_ _was_ _shaking_ _with shyness_ _but_ _Erza_ _quickly_ _put_ _her_ _hands_ _protectively_ _on_ _hers_ _as_ _soon_ _as_ _she_ _saw_ _it_ _._

 _They_ _knew_ _what_ _they_ _felt_ _a_ _long_ _time_ _ago_ _now_ _but_ _they_ _were_ _too_ _afraid_ _of_ _saying_ _their_ _feeling for_ _each_ _other_ _._  
 _Of_ _course_ _,_ _because_ _of_ _Lucy's_ _father_ _who_ _wasn't_ _the_ _greatest_ _man_ _in_ _the_ _world_ _and_ _of_ _their_ _hierarchies_ _._ _A_ _relationship_ _as_ _a_ _noble_ _girl_ _and_ _a_ _butler_ _is_ _a_ _forbidden_ _love_ _but_ _..._

 _"_ _Please_ _forgive_ _me_ _._ _I_ _can't_ _lie_ _to_ _myself_ _any_ _longer_ _."_ _She_ _squeezed_ _Lucy's_ _hand_ _in_ _hers_ _slowly_ _lean_ _her_ _face_ _closer_ _to_ _her. "_ _I_ _know_ _you_ _feel_ _the_ _same_ _._ _Please_ _don't_ _push_ _me_ _away_ _..._ _Je_ _t'aime_ _"_

"Erza..." Lucy whispered with an happy sigh as she made her way downstairs.

The light was still on making the girl smiling more and when she looked inside founding the girl she was so dearly wanted to see, her heart melt.

Her scarlet hair was tied up in a ponytail with her eyes focus on her task. She was cleaning the kitchen with precision and determination as her dark jacket uniform was now tied around her waist showing her white shirt with the sleeves turned up. And to finish it all, her famous red tie who was making Lucy crazy.

 _"_ _H_ _ere_ _we_ _go_ _!"_

As soon as Lucy made a step in the kitchen, the woman turned her face to look at her as if she was waiting for her.

Sweat was running down Erza's cheeks making Lucy's throat dry.

"Mademoiselle? You're still awake?"

"I could say the same thing to you. You should stop cleaning this place or you'll break the material" the blond answered leaning her back on the wall close to the door. "Also, please call me by my name. We're alone and it make me insecure when you're so distant with me"

"My apologies" Erza took her white gloves off throwing them on the table in the middle of the room then pour two glasses of tea giving one to Lucy. "You should drink something hot, it will calm you down"

Lucy took the drink but, instead of concentrate her attention on it, she grabbed the red hair woman's by her tie to pull her closer. Erza was so surprise that a small yelp escaped from her lips as she put her free arm against the wall close to Lucy's head but quickly closed her eyes knowing what the smaller girl want.

Lucy instead didn't close her eyes yet but look at the girl in front of her until their lips meet in a feverish kiss.

"Lu-Lucy..." Erza's voice shivered.

She stopped gently their kisses to take a better look at her taller girlfriend while her tie was still trapped in her hands as she took a sip of her hot tea with her other hand.  
Erza, this woman who was always trying to act strong were feeling trapped just like her tie under Lucy's eyes. This woman who was Lucy had a power on her who could make her sit on her knee if she wanted.

"I was thinking of the way you asked me out before I came here" Lucy confessed.

Erza started to feel embarrassed.

"My-my apologies, it was my first kiss. If it was a bad memory to you, I-"

"Relax, it wasn't a bad memory. Far from that. It was the best memory I've ever had since I was born... And I'm not exaggerating."

At this thought, Lucy almost lower her face to look down but Erza surrounded the blond cheeks with her hands to make her look up at her again.

"Lucy, I heard about what your father going to do and I- I want you to know that whatever happen I'll still be by your side even if we will be only friend after that. I-"

Lucy release her red tie to cover Erza's mouth with her hand.

"Enough."

Erza blushed making Lucy chuckled.

"I came here to see you not to think about it so please"

"Y-yes." Erza lower her gaze too much embarrassed to look into her eyes.

She made few step back to the table behind her.

Lucy finished her drink in one few quick sip but Erza instead didn't even touched her own. She let it be on the table close to her gloves watching her lover carefully.

They didn't talked and they didn't needed to because the felt was here deep in their heart.

In two days, Lucy will meet her future husband and she won't have any other choice than to marry him. If she don't, who knows what her dad would do to her in this mansion by an "unfortunate accident"?

They both knew the danger of telling their love to anybody else but being far away from each other? Unable to show their feeling? Being marry to a man she'll probably hate to death?

Just thinking about it made could make Lucy cry from sadness. In her part, Erza wasn't easy to fool.

She already saw Lucy cried today. The day before as well but she couldn't do anything about it yet. She'll found a way without making both of their life in danger and then she'll tell her about it. Looking at Lucy like that was like a stab in her heart so as her partner it's her duty to don't show any emotion to that. To comfort her and found a way to make her smile.

But for now...

"...Do you want me to stay the night with you?" She guessed.

Lucy smiled at that idea. Slowly then the kitchen's door was closed and locked, the sound of her naked feet walking on the floor were the only sound who could be heard in the entire room. Lucy only stopped once she was face to face to the taller red head girl and kissed her girlfriend with all the love she felt for her. Erza didn't felt as surprised as she thought. Her arms quickly wraps around her waist asking for more as their breath became heavier minutes after minutes.

When they pulled away to get some breaths, Lucy took advantage of her lover's weakness at this moment to pushed her tongue in her mouth and kiss her deeper. This sudden move made Erza groan with desire but this kiss didn't last long.

"I can't stand this" Erza tried to say with a rough voice fill with her warm inner feeling for the blond.

Her eyes was intensely staring at Lucy saying how much she needed her right now.

"Me either" Lucy answered.

Lucy didn't wait any longer. She untie Erza's red tie without further delay, embracing her lips with another kiss. Her free hand grabbing the edge of the table behind Erza. She didn't had to use force to drag her girlfriend butt on it. They both wanted the same thing, they was used to each other and was almost thinking the same way. They then just let their lips lead the mood feverishly.

Lucy gently showered every parts of Erza's face with kisses and licks lingering precisely at her jaw that she nibbled with pleasure. The groan she heard told her that she was on the right track so she continued until reaching her neck.  
Lucy's own voice quickly became more demanding and trembling while Erza were trying to contain her moans. Her neck was one of her weak points, Lucy knew it for a while now so she took it with full mouth and tongue trying every time to find the sensation that pleases her the most. Her hands were busy to slowly opening her shirt and undoing her belt. When Erza saw it, it was too late. Her pants was already done the floor and a sensation of warmth and softness wrap her right nipple making a trail of electricity run down her spine down to her panty.

"What are you looking at?" Lucy asked her with an erotic grin.

"I- aaahn..!"

Lucy took the tie who was still around her girlfriend's neck and used it to blindfold her. Once she was sure that her girl were now unable to see her, Lucy's face changed. She caressed Erza's face with both hands admiring the beauty she had in front of her with unspoken loving word in her eyes.

She love this girl. More than anything.

"Lu-Lucy?

"Sshhh, don't talk"

Erza could not see anything anymore but surely, the gentle sensations that ran all the way through her body to her legs gave her some clues. And she would probably have been right, Lucy's kisses were tender, burning with desire and her hands promising to offer her every sensation she wanted. When Lucy sat on her knee and gave a quick lick on her panty, Erza quickly respond with her hands on her head.

"Oh? Is my dear butler trying to tell me something?" Said Lucy while get up again to give her breast more attentions.

Erza wanted to answer but her lips shivering too much. Her words were turning into low groans every time she tried to speak. Unable to see, Lucy's hands and lips seemed to be everywhere on her body. That made her crazy and it was an unbearable pleasure for Lucy to watch her try so hard to contain her voice.

Once both Erza's breast were covered with a saliva and her nipple standing hard for more, Lucy smiled with satisfaction with her hands roughly on the redhead butt.

She spanked it roughly.

"Didn't I asked you a question ?" Lucy asked with a seductive voice as her hands were now slowly get down her panties along her legs. "What did wanted to tell me?"

"You know it well enough" Erza answered turning her head away from her.

Lucy pushed her onto the kitchen's table behind her. Once she was laying on it, Lucy she dropped her lover's panties on the ground with gentleness and then used a little of her strength she spread her legs. A thin line of her desire was still between the tissue and her sex which made the blonde even more wild with lust.

"Say it to me. I want to hear it" Lucy whispered with lust.

Erza moved her hands on her face, wanting to take away the red tie who were hiding her eyes but she didn't do it. The way Lucy were dominating her always made every part of her body who's been touch by her burn and her legs move apart by themselves. She needed her just like the way Lucy needed her too.

"I want you Lucy. Make me yours" she finally said.

She didn't blushed, she was honest with herself and Lucy felt her heart melt by that but as soon as she sniffed between her legs to smell her want. Her hands were massaging both of Erza's tight with the right amount of strength and sensuality to make her feel that she belong to her.

"You're already mine Erza. You belong to me and only me"

With her lips, Lucy french kissed Erza's slit as if it was the most beautiful thing that existed in this world. Her tongue slowly avoid the red head sensitive point of excitement, tracing every part and the slightest corner of her enjoying her moans of pleasure and frustration. But of course Lucy could not do it any longer. Her own panties had to be soaked by now and she could feel it. Lucy tightened her legs and drew her own desire frustration on her lover's clit.

After so much waiting, she nearly came as precipitously as the intense pleasure had begun but Lucy knew her. She knew how to do it and made the pleasure last as much as she could. She licked, sucked, aspired ... anything that could make her scream her lust.

When the uncontrollable writhing of Erza's hips becomes too strong, Lucy decided to penetrate her with two of her fingers and then kiss her all along her body to her face with love and care.

"You're mine but I'm yours as well" she whispered.

She take the tie away from her to watch her lover in her eyes. Her face were fill with lust and yet, when their eyes met and that Erza quickly grab Lucy's shoulder biting her lower lips, it was none other than love that they saw.

"Erza... I love you" she whispered as Erza came wildly around her fingers. "I love you..."

"Lucy?" Erza asked after she recovered from her emotions. "Are you crying?"

Erza wiped Lucy's tears away from her eyes.

"I don't want to meet this guy..." Her tears ran down her cheeks even more and Erza hold her body tightly close to hers.

Like they both said _"_ _they_ _can't_ _stand_ _all_ _this_ _anymore_ _"_ and Erza decided to try her plan anyway.

Who know what will happen?

If everything's going right, they'll be forever together and finally in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Lucy never forget the love i have for you. Je t'aime ma chérie."_

 _The redhead affectionately let her left hand go through her lover's hair. Blonde like gold and precious to her like the most important treasure in her world. Lucy was her everything. Erza was complete with her just like Lucy was. Unfortunately loving someone is nice but protect her and make her happy is better._

 _Right now Lucy's happiness and also her own mean some sacrifice. Through this dark night they were sealing their fate after a night of love and passion with only the full moon as witness. When their desperate voice and lust was no more, the mansion were silent but the tension in the bedroom was still terrifying. Erza teared Lucy's clothes in her room then throw them all around the bedroom to simulate a desperate fugue or more according to how everyone will think of it. She then put some new clothes in her bag. Manly clothes to be exact. Less she will be feminine more everyone won't recognize her. That was the plan for now._

 _Wearing a white flannel and a black pants, Lucy were crying. Afraid of what she will maybe lose and what she will found in the next few week._

 _"Erza please come with me... We can get through this together."_

 _"You know the truth Lucy. We can't. It's the only way"_

 _"Erza please... Erza..."_

* * *

"Erza!"

Panting heavily, Lucy looked around after she opened her tired eyes. The sun were slowly rising, painting the sky with beautiful red and yellow colors.

 _"_ _It_ _was_ _a_ _dream_ _"_ she thought after she felt warm tears run downs her cheeks. More she wiped her eyes but more of warm wetness appeared. Slowly breathing to hold her feelings back, the blonde tried to stretch her back to wake up. She turned around with a deep sight to lay on her back and look at the wooden ceiling.

 _"Same dream again and alone in my bed again"_

A tears slowly fell on her cheeks once more but she quickly wiped it with the back of her hands. Around the house was a sweet flavor of breakfast. Eggs, bacon... maybe bread too. This feeling of simple life was still so idealistic for her and yet here she was. Living what was so impossible to have for her not too long ago and it was the love of her life who offered her that opportunity.

"I'm still not use to it yet even if it's been a while that I live here now. How long as it been again?" She moved her hands up and start counting on her fingers. "Three week... Not that long"

 _"_ _It's_ _as_ _if_ _I'm_ _waiting_ _for_ _a_ _year_ _..."_ she thought.

Lucy turned her head to the bedroom's window with another sigh. Outside were some yellow birds and blue butterflies around the big tree close the house. From her bed, Lucy was watching them with a feeling of curiosity and jealousy as if a part of her were missing.

Erza. She could easily imagine her redhead with her right now. Caressing her hair lovingly with their eyes deep in each other. _"_ _Lucy_ _,_ _are_ _you_ _happy_ _right_ _now_ _?_ _I'm_ _worry_ _you're_ _feeling_ _lonely_ _because_ _of_ _me_ _"_ she would say. Lucy was tempt to think that she was happy but how could she when her heart was feeling so incomplete?

"I'm not happy... Not as much I as I wished..."

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door made Lucy aware of her laziness.

"Lucy! LUCY WAKE UP!"

"Urgh..." Lucy quickly moved her blanket to cover her head when her door burst open.

"What? Mira it's still too early... Leave me alone."

Unfortunately for Lucy, the lady didn't listen to her and ,instead of leaving the bedroom, she took to blanket out of Lucy's face as she sat on the edge of the bed. The young girl was wearing a nice red dress just like Lucy's girlfriend hair with a light blue scarf around her neck making her brown eyes and white hair even more beautiful.

Lucy looked at her with a cute pout when her eyes met a with paper in her hand. She was tired but not blind. As soon as she saw the white paper in her friend hand, Lucy tried to take it but Mira didn't let her.

"First come in the living room to eat your breakfast" she said with a smile. "One thing at time"

"You sound like your sister" Lucy sigh while Mira was opening her windows.

"Well I am her sister."

"I prefer the first version..." Lucy mumble burrying her face in her pillow.

Mira Jane, Erza Scarlett's sister. Both of them don't have anything in common physically for logical reason but they amazingly are thinking the same way sometimes. Just like this moment for example, Mira's sensitivity was as amazing as Lucy's girlfriend was.

Lucy could be a good lier but she would never be able to fool them.

"You better not fall for her anyway. Well since she's much more funny and not that uptight ass Erza is, I would understand your feelings. But! She' .Girl sweetheart!"

Lucy turned her head to the door and saw the one who just talked to her with so much familiarity. Her eyes met a tanned girl with long dark hair, still wet from a previous bath, wearing a rainbow swimsuit with little brown short.  
That exotic beauty of hers really was attractive in many ways. Mira had really great taste, even Lucy surprised herself blushing many times while watching that tanned girl going out of the bathroom shamelessly naked. Or even surprise both of her and Mira kissing passionately in the house. Well maybe that example wasn't a good one. That house was hers after all so they was used to be alone and do what they wish freely.

 _"_ _Even_ _through_ _I_ _don't_ _belong_ _here_ _they_ _accepted_ _me_ _._ _Mira_ _is_ _just_ _as_ _sweet_ _as_ _her_ _sister_ _is_ _"_

"I can tell you for sure that Erza isn't like you think. She's really open mind in many thing and really funny Cana... Even if she's always busy" Lucy said with a blush as she took a towel.

"Ooh I know she can be really busy when she's open to many thing with you. And I'm not talking about the way she think if you know what I mean. Please insert a lewd moan here" Cana answered with a smirk.

"Caaanaa, you're talking about my sister's sex life here and I really don't want to hear the details" Mira covered Cana's mouth with her hands. "We will let you take your bath first Lucy. Cana and I will wait for you downstairs. You, come with me!"

Mira pushed Cana out of the bedroom.

"What? You're going to punish me? Wasn't it you yesterday who kept moaning "Oh yes please mistress" to me?"

"Oh please shut up!"

"Make me"

"Don't ma-"

 _Bam_ _!_

As the conversation get sexier and harder to listen, Lucy ran to the bathroom shutting the door violently behind her. Back on the door and sighing in silence, she reopened her eyes to see herself in the mirror in front of her. Her usual morning tired eyes could be seen. She look ugly she thought as she slowly walk close to her other self to look closer, but the blond didn't had time to complain. Mira was a nice girl but when it come to patience you could dream if you think she had a lot of that.

Lucy slowly took her clothes off, letting them fall on the bathroom's floor but once her shirt was off Lucy couldn't avert her eyes from her reflect. Why? Her back was still full of marks. Marks that her dad took care to wildly put on her by force to make her remember that she will maybe never be happy each times she dared do what she wanted or disobey him in the past. Light burn or whip mark, it was now heal so it was hard to tell which one is what.

Warm water running on her skin, face and hair, Lucy closed her eyes dreaming about the memory of the first time she and her dear lover decided to shared their feeling for each other both physically and mentally. For the blond, this path was the hardest but she never regret it. Even when Erza almost cried when she saw how her back was a so bruised back then. Lucy was afraid that the redhead would be disgust but she didn't... Erza promised her to love her and made her happy instead. Lucy remember that light in her eyes as if it was yesterday. She felt so loved.

"Erza will come back to me... I'm sure of it. "

Aware of the time she spend in the bathroom, Lucy quickly put some make up around her eyes to don't look too pathetic in front the girls then came out with a simple blue short, white short and a towel on her wet hair.

"Lucy, you finally came down" said Mira.

Mira was standing close to the dinner table and apparently taking her apron off.

"We were about to eat without you, ya know?"

"You're not that mean Mira" Lucy said with a smile as I take a sit and start to eat.

"You could wipe your hair better than that Lucy. You'll get cold if you don't do it properly."

"I don't care... So what about this letter you bring with you this morning?"

Cana smiled widely.

"You're imagining things sweetheart" Cana told her with a smirk.

" "Imagining things" my ass! Mira told me that she would show it to me!"

"She did?"

Cana and Lucy looked at Mira at their left who was actually eating the last bit of her eggs and bacon.

"Lucy... First, you shouldn't swear. Erza wouldn't appreciate such a thing coming from you."

Hearing the name of her lover made Lucy lower her eyes but unfortunately for her, Mira was right.

 _"_ _Erza_ _was indeed a simple butler but her loyalty_ _made_ _her_ _bei_ _ng_ _a_ _demanding_ _person_ _with_ _strict_ _rules_ _._ _And_ _not_ _swearing_ _is_ _part_ _of_ _these_ _rules_ _... "_ _A_ _simple_ _butler_ _",_ _huh_ _?_ _Bullshit_ _,_ _Erza_ _always_ _was_ _more_ _than_ _that_ "

Thinking about her made Lucy blush furiously.

"Well~ well, someone's thinking dirty things so early in the morning?"

"H-hey...!" Lucy quickly said but then covered her mouth.

"Don't worry you're not alone. This morning Mira woke me up because she couldn't sleep and..."

"Cana!" Mira slammed her hands on the table with anger.

"Aaah... All of this is so bothersome" Lucy sigh.

"Forget about her Lucy and come with me. I need some help to wash the dishes... That girl right here will do her own since she's so eager to tease us since she woke up! Oh, she'll also go buy some provision as well. Alone. I hope your hands are strong enough to lift all these things to the house and the cafe."

Cana's face suddenly became aware of her situations.

"You're so mean! I can't do all of that alone... It make too much!"

Lucy was about to ask Cana if she wanted some help when Mira walked close to her and gently hold her arm.

Even thought it was a friendly touch, Lucy could understand how these two girls got together. This sensual and yet gentle or caring atmosphere around them were so similar that it was as if they were soulmates.  
If lucy wanted to be imaginative, she would rather have said that they both was in a kind of sensual play where they both teasing each other to make the tension rise. A game somewhat disturbing for the one who could found herself caught in the middle... Meaning Lucy at that moment.

Lucy didn't know what to say to be honest so she followed Mira to the kitchen just like she wanted. There they both start to wash the dish, Mira was doing it while Lucy wiped them when she was done.

"Doing this make me think of Erza" Lucy mumble with a low voice.

Mira giggle.

"Everything make you think about Erza sweetheart."

"That's true... I miss her Mira. I'm so worry about her."

Mira's stare at her softly as she slowly run her fingers through Lucy's hair.

"You should go out today. It's sunny and it seems that you need some fresh air. Go to the park? It's will make you feel better and think about something else. You'll see."

Lucy nodded kissing Mira's cheek before she go back to her bedroom upstairs. Considering how it was so hot these past two days, the blond wore a simple blue sleeveless shirt with a dark short and boots. After she wore these big fancy dresses at the mansion for too long, she really needed to wear something else than dresses or skirts now.

Saying goodbye to Cana and Mira on the way, she ran outside the house. The weather was so warm that it was impossible to tell an heavy rain was falling the previous night.

Three weeks. Almost a month and yet it feel as if she was living here since forever.

 _FairyTail_

An exotic city living from fishing and trading. They wasn't rich but they were happy.  
Everyone didn't knew who she was. Noble or not, none of them cared about it. Walking around, talking with people, look around shops, it was as if she was someone else.

Not too far from the city's main gate were a big fancy cloth shop. The owner was one of Cana and Mira's friend : Levy McGarden. According to Cana, she had a fiancée but Lucy never had the chance to meet the chosen one.

A dark dress was in one of the shop window and Lucy thought again about her lover, wondering how beautiful she would look in it. Still she was so masculine in her job that it would be weird for the blond to think about her girlfriend in a so feminine way. A little tomboy was bothering her though.

Lucy was about to move away from the store when someone called her.

"Hey! Lucy! Is that you?"

A young girl with blue hair, a little smaller than Lucy came to her.

"Levy...?"

"It's been a while! You must be so happy right now! Is that why you came to buy a nice dress?! Come here I'll help you Lucy! Don't worry and leave everything to me!"

"Wait what?!"

Red dress, heels and jewels, Lucy finds herself quickly dress up against her will as if she was going to leave in evening for a party.

"I'm sorry Levy but I don't understand a single thing and I don't have the money to buy all that!"

The Levy who was tying Lucy's necklace behind her answered with as much joy than if it was her who was going to have a surprise.

"Don't be shy you'll give it back later if you wish. It's a special day right now so I want you to be happy. You're my best friend after all."

 _"_ _A_ _special_ _day_ _?"_

"It's almost time now. You better go back to Mira's bar now. Go go!"

Levy wink at me leaving her confuse and yet she did as she told her. Well, Levy pushed her out of the store so she didn't had any choice to be honest but in a way Lucy knew that it certainly had a connection to the letter Mira was holding this morning.

Wondering what would happened to her and why in the world Levy knew about the letter before she does, Lucy made her way to the bar until she saw something who caught her attention. A couple of young girl in each other arms was in the park. A blonde girly girl with a long brown hair tomboy were kissing under a tree. For a moment, Lucy saw herself and Erza but shakes her head to get this mind out of her head.

Not too far from the park were Mira's bar and Lucy didn't want to go back. That bar is also where the three of them were currently living. Close to the sea with a great view on the beach. At this time, her bar was full of client. Dinner, drinking or just having fun, all these people wanted to take a good time with friends or family and they were but for Lucy, it was just a bunch of loud people. And loud people, Lucy hate that.

She sat on one of the bench in the middle of the park trying to hold back her tears.

"Is something wrong?" Said a woman as she sat close to her.

"I want to be alone, sorry. Could you leave me alone, please? And I'm not interested"

"You already have someone in mind?" The unknown woman asked with a laugh. "You must miss her a lot to cry like that"

A sweet silence came between them as a gentle hand cover with black gloves wiped Lucy's tears away from her eyes. When Lucy saw these gloves, she felt her heart shiver with memory.

 _When_ _Erza_ _was washing_ _her_ _hands_ _on_ _her_ _apron_ _with_ _a_ _satisfy_ _smile_ _,_ _a_ _delicious_ _smell_ _was_ _filling_ _the_ _whole_ _kitchen_ _._ _Wearing_ _her_ _black_ _gloves_ _again_ _, the redhead was_ _leading_ _the kitchen's staff with an iron hand and yet with the biggest effective efficiency. Or when,_ _Erza_ _was following every of_ _Lucy's_ _desire_ _or_ _taking_ _care_ _of_ _the_ _mansion._ _Just_ _watching_ _her_ _always_ _made_ _Lucy_ _happy_ _and_ _yet_ _..._

 _"_ _Lucy_ _!"_

 _... When_ _Erza_ _was_ _offering_ _her_ _lover_ _her_ _hands_ _,_ _eyes_ _into_ _hers_ _as_ _if_ _nothing_ _else_ _matter_ _with_ _her_ _most_ _sweetest_ _smile_ _,_ _it_ _was_ _just_ _beautiful_ _._

"I love her" replied lucy without thinking about it.

"I love you too Lucy"

Tenderly, the same hand on Lucy's cheek pushed a few rebellious hair behind one of her ears while Lucy was turning her head towards her interlocutor. She could recognize these hair color and clothes anywhere. This white shirt, that red tie and black pants and shoes...

"Erza... Is that really you?"

The woman was tall with strong brown eyes looking at her as if she could see deep in her heart. A white eye patch was hiding her right eyes with a deep scars going up and down behind it and yet Lucy could lost herself in these eyes. She want to do it. Closing her eyes and kiss her as if the world was gonna end but her body couldn't move. Erza was there, in front of her and tears didn't want to stop anymore.

"You're such a crybaby" Erza softly told her as she was wrapping her arms around Lucy's head to hide it on her chest.

"Shut up..."

"Okay..." Erza fondle Lucy's back. "You're absolutely beautiful today"

"You're the worst."

"You still love me anyway"

Erza gave her a little peck on her lips holding her hands at same times.

"Hey Erza! Did you saw Lucy?!"

Both of them turned their head to see Cana not too far from them struggling with bags. Erza, still used to her previous job for Lucy and her father, ran to the tan girl to help her with her burden but she refused exchanging few friendly words with her with a low voice as well that Lucy couldn't hear.

"Aah! Sexy! You don't have to try to be that perfect you know?" Cana winked at the blond.

"I only care about what Erza think not you!"

Erza laughed hearing these kind of words from her lover.

"Don't be too mean Lucy even if I'm please by each of your words"

Her voice had this strong atmosphere making her well build body even more delectable.

"Enough chitchat girls. Mira will kill me if I'm late before the lunch service begin! First, take that Erza..." Cana quickly gave the butler a paper. "It supposed to be for me and Mira but you both need it more than we do."

Erza seemed to hesitate for a moment but took it anyway letting Cana go away with a satisfy smirk.

"Is it Mira who gave you that dress?" Erza asked as she was fixing her tie with a blush.

"No... And we don't care" Lucy hugged her tightly. "You're here and I want to hear everything from you"

Erza's eyes became darker for a second while Lucy broke their hug to take her eye patch off. Erza didn't hold her back, instead she looked at her with a sad stare.

"How did you get that?"

Erza stayed silent. Her scars was so deep that it was as if it was made with a knife. Maybe it was and if it is, it must have been so painful and scaring.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault" Lucy whispered when Erza quickly hold the wrist of her hand still holding the eye patch.

"At least I can be with you without worrying about your father now." Erza took the eye patch tossing it in the nearest trash can. "I... You must be hungry, let's found somewhere we can eat in peace"

"It's not even 10 a.m, hehaha"

"Yeah sorry... I did a mistake here"

Lucy wasn't an idiot, Erza was incredibly happy to be with her but she was also sad as well for an unknown reason. Erza took her hand and start to walk, trying to catch up the time they missed far away from each other. Question was asked but mostly from the butler about how she was feeling in her new town and new life. She really seems worry about Lucy and if anyone was mean or threatening her while she wasn't around. Well at a point, Lucy wasn't thinking about it like a simple talk anymore but more like a interrogatory. She took Erza's hand to reassure her and soon her words stopped.

"Erza stop being so worry about me, everything went fine. Mira and Cana took care of me just like a family would do"

"I see. What a relief..."

"What about you? W-why did you... Aah..."

"Close your eyes" Erza whispered to her in a kiss.

When she did, Lucy was blindfold and only the warmth of her lovers hand was showing her the way.

"Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise, baby"

A kiss on Lucy's cheek and soon they start to walk again for few minutes until when enter in a building. The cold air who suddenly hit her body made her shiver but it didn't last long, Erza softly rubbed her shoulder to warm her a little.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

An elevator, a door, a sweet music, a kiss... A sweet kiss. Lucy wasn't blindfold anymore when the kiss was over and she saw around them a lovely white room similar to a princess one. It wasn't cute but sophisticate and had this sensual mood thanks to the music singing in the air.

"I-it was Mira's idea not mine" said Erza blushing when she saw Lucy getting stun. "But since it was a good one I-I wasn't against it... I want us to start everything with good basics."

Lucy slowly touched Erza eyes scars up and down.

"That was my punishment after I gave my resignation. It wasn't as painful as you think don't worry"

"How could it not be painful...?" Lucy kissed her all around her face.

Closing her eyes, Erza wrap her arms around her smaller girlfriend protectively as Lucy touched her jaw down to her tie.

"You could at least make it more romantic you know? Going straight to an hotel? I could get mad you know..."

The butler swallow with surprise when Lucy pushed her on the bed. Her eyes never leaved her girlfriends even when she saw these cute pink color appear on Lucy's cheeks. The huge desire to kiss her get through her again.

"I-I was planning to watch to sunset together then go on a date after that"

"Huh? Isn't it in the wrong way? I mean we should go on a date, watch the sunset then go to an hotel in the end" replied a confuse Lucy.

Erza was about to cover her terrible blush with her hands when Lucy grabbed her wrist and kissed her passionately.

"Don't worry I love this part of you as well" whispered Lucy.

Slowly, their fact lean close to each other and they kissed again. Their bodies rubbing against each other in harmony with their groaning, the sweet melody of the room suddenly changed into another more sensual and at that moment Erza switched Lucy over bed to take the control.

"Je t'aime Lucy... I love you so much"

Who could tell that that authoritative feminine voice could tell so sweet words to another woman? Lucy felt delight to be her chosen one when she thought about how special she is to Erza and she told her the same with no regrets.

"I love you too.

Erza starts with her tie, unbuttoned her shirt under the eyes of her partner who also doing the same with impatience. This afternoon was still young but their hurry did not care. So much time had elapsed that only one thing mattered: confirm that all of this wasn't a dream.

They kissed again their heart filled with their love as they unzip each other bra. When this was done, Erza hastened to cover the breasts with her lover with lick and kisses leaving her mark near her heart. Lucy arched her back under Erza's exploring touch. Her moan, her skin, her smell, she felt Lucy belonging to her so hard right now and yet she wanted more.

She took care to cover her beloved breast with saliva, sucking and licking her nipples with passion. Delighted by the slightest moaning of pleasure from her partner, Erza showered her body with butterfly kisses until she get to Lucy's panties. A very beautiful one, pink with beautiful lace. Seeing this, Erza couldn't help but lick her skin close to the outline and all over her legs lovingly. Lucy poses no resistance and her panties even began to get furiously soak.

Erza passed the flat of her tongue over her panties all the way to her girl lips making her moan once more.

"You're so beautiful." Erza whispered as Lucy's took her panties off.

"Erza... Kiss me"

With her full mouth, Erza took her lover clit in her mouth. She rolled her tongue around it, suck on it and played with her pussy as if she was giving it a deep kiss while Lucy was fighting her own voice to not moan too loud. Her hips moved to grind against Erza's mouth leaving the butler in delight. She needed to use her hands to roughly make her hips stay still when Erza pushed her tongue inside of her, the sound of the butler name groan again in again in a so sexual way made the stronger woman see stars with lust.

"Erza I want to see you... Ahn!"

The blond groan when Erza removed her mouth from her heat but her dissatisfaction turned into a lewd whimper once two fingers penetrated her with strength and experiment move.

"Lucy, I love you" Erza whispered resting their forehead together.

Holding her as close ad she could, Erza whispered it again and again watching Lucy's lustful expressions transform into sadness until her climax. Tears was falling around her cheeks without wanting to stop worrying lightly the redhead.

"Lucy don't cry"

She wiped Lucy's tears away.

"I missed you... I missed you so much! I was thinking you died on me!" Lucy desperately said over and over.

"I would never Lucy... I won't leave you like that"

Comforting each other, the bad times spent together in the past and away from the other no longer matter. Once again, they found themselves hugging and kissing each other even more fervently than before.

Then the night came, as promised Erza offered Lucy an date to contemplate the sunset. Standing in front of a balustrade on top of a small hill not far from the small town, a magnificent view overlooking the sea was superbly offered to them. Lucy put a hand on her lover's one even thought her gaze remained focused on the sight in front of her.

"You had scars on your back Erza. I saw them and... They were... Things must had been hard that morning we planned my escape"

The guilt filled Lucy's heart but Erza squeezed her hand protectively.

"Lucy I love you so these scars are for me nothing more than a proof that what I'm saying is the truth"

"Hehe you're the worst. Honey tongue!"

Lucy pecked Erza's cheek.

"Does this mean that the reason why you came working for us even through my dad was a jerk is also a secret?"

"You're so smart sweetheart"

"Haha shut up"

To be honest Lucy knew the truth, Mira told her but she didn't care. Who cares if Erza had a bad scaring past? Adoption? Forced to work like slave to the heartfillia family until she found her adopted family again after years of search? She was with her right now and nothing else matter and she had her help now.

Even through all of her scars was her family's fault Erza loved her for who she is and not the blood who was running through her veins. Lucy didn't believed in Erza's resignation explanation but they was finally together and if her dad would come back, they would get through this together. They wasn't alone as well, Erza had a family now and they accepted Lucy just like a member as well.

Love is sacrifice but moments of happiness like this make all this worth it.

From now on, these moment of happiness won't stop anymore.

They won't allow it anymore.


End file.
